Kamen Rider Eva
by Virus
Summary: One year after Third Impact, a new threat has emerged. To fight this menace is a new Evangelion of a new kind.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Eva

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

1: New Warrior of Eva

_One year had passed since the event called Third Impact. Many questions were asked. Officially, Gendo Ikari was given majority of the blame for Third Impact. The Japanese government was found guilty of mass murder due to their brutal attack on Nerv headquarters, despite most of the personnel being revived due to Third Impact._

_Any evidence of the involvement and existence of an organization known as Seele is non-existent and is now categorized as a conspiracy theory. The scientific community is still in the process of examining both the nature and after effects of Third Impact. _

_The former personnel of Nerv are now attempting to living normal lives, despite the scrutiny by both the public and government agencies. Of note, pilot of Evangelion Unit 1 Shinji Ikari has dropped off the radar and current whereabouts are unknown._

_End Report._

The Osaka Military Base was in an uproar. It wasn't a training drill or a deployment. It was murder. A solider lay on the ground, his body ripped to shreds. The thoughts of the gathering base personnel by the sounds of a woman pushing them aside to examine the body "Military Police, move aside." The women looked at the body, showing neither revulsion nor surprise "Another one. Alright get this body to the examiner now!"

As the body was being loaded, the commander of the base made his way to the woman "I'm Commander Wataru Yoshi, you the Military cop?" The woman retorted "Major Misato Katsuragi and yes I am as you so eloquently put." Satisfied, the commander continued "What the hell do we got here?" "This is the fifth murder of this kind and" Misato continued "like the others was on a military base. Furthermore, this mean that the person responsible could only be someone with some connection to the military."

Commander Yoshi was disturbed by such a suggestion "Can you be sure? I can imagine a solider doing something like that." Misato was quick to answer "There's a lot we couldn't imagine before Third Impact. This is a new world commander and it certainly isn't nice."

Misato was sitting at her desk, sifting through crime photos. It just didn't add up. How could the killer get onto a military base, quietly kill a soldier in such a manner and leave with a trace. Misato's train of thought was interrupted by her assistant Kenji arriving with additional paperwork "Still at it? Look like some rather brutal stuff." Misato didn't look up "I've experienced worse." The Kenji remembered "That's right, you were involved with that Nerv business. Bullshit how you guys were treated. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Misato still didn't raise her head "A lot of people didn't see it that way. Anyway, its clock out time."

Misato walked down the evening lit streets, watching passers-by. As she looked at the rail the overlooked the ocean, someone caught her eye. She couldn't see his face, but from what she could tell he was about 16. He was wearing a white school shirt, black pants and a blue jacket. He looked so familiar, but Misato could put her finger on it. The boy then turned around and Misato got a good look at him.

Despite the slight aging and different hair style, she recognized him almost instantly "Shinji, Shinji Ikari!" The boy looked towards Misato as she ran towards him. Before he could say anything, Misato gave him a big bear hug "My god, were the hell have you been? Everyone said you went missing." Shinji was finally able to pull Misato off "Nice to see you too, Misato. I see someone has been hitting the gym, you nearly crushed me to death."

Misato blushed a little "Sorry. But you didn't answer my question." Shinji looked uncertain how to answer the question, but came up with a plausible one "Classified. They needed to make sure someone didn't try to take a shot at me or some religious nut did try to kidnap me." Misato sensed he was holding back, but accepted his explanation, for now.

The two talked for awhile, attempting to catch up on the last year or so. Misato could tell that Shinji wasn't being open with her. But him being here was enough that she ignored it. Though she was a little worried about his interest in his case "And you still can't figure out how the killer is getting in and out?" Misato squeamishly answered "No, not yet. Whoever it is, is very good." Shinji looked at his watch "Well, it's time for me to get going. Hey let's do this again." Shinji waved good-bye before Misato could say anything.

Misato was still scratching her head about today, when she sensed that she was being followed. She ducked into a blind alley, waiting for her pursuer to walk by. The second he did, Misato came out and pulled her gun on him "Alright, just why have you been following me?" The man turned. He looked half crazed and certainly dangerous looking "You are the military cop. I should be military. I should fight. But they won't let me. So I kill soldiers, so they don't fight."

Misato realized that this was the killer she had been seeking "Your under arrest!" The man just laughed "You arrest me? No, you die to. All military die!" The man then convulsed and his body changed. He now looked like an angel. Not the giant beings that attacked Japan, but the traditional looking angel, if not slightly monstrous.

The creature lunged at Misato, who was barely able to dodge, dropping her gun. She tried to get away from the beast. The creature towered over her, ready to kill, only to be interrupted by a new arrival. Misato recognized him as Shinji "Get out of here Shinji, he will…" "It's alright. Nephlilum, crazed and unstable. You have to be put down."

Misato was shocked. This wasn't the timid boy she first met, nor the mentally shot boy he became during Third Impact. Shinji almost, in some way, resembled his father: Cold and to the point. Still Misato could fathom what Shinji could do.

Shinji pulled out something from his pocket. It was a purple, rectangular object. Shinji placed the object onto his waste. As metallic belt strap came for the object and surrounded Shinji's waste. Shinji opened the front part and revealed a object that looked like the core of a Eva…

_**Henshin**_

_**Soul Charge**_

A red cross stretched across Shinji's body. The cross then expanded, enveloping Shinji in armor. The armor looked like Eva unit 1, except for the eyes, which looked like large insect eyes. The now armored Shinji launched himself towards the creature and knocked him back. The creature returned the favor, only for Shinji to block or dodge the blows.

Shinji then returned with punches and kicks of his own, all far too much for the creature to respond to. Shinji got the creature down on the ground. He then placed his right foot forward. A large red cross appeared under his foot, send red energy into his foot. Shinji then did an impossible jump and then kicked the creature dead into its chest. It staggered a bit, roared and the exploded.

Shinji looked at Misato, turned and walked away in an alley. Misato got on her feet and chased after him. She looked around, but could not find him. She was now left to explain what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Road Warrior

The night was clear as it could be over a major city and the streets were experiencing a rare emptiness. Just what two young, wild kids wanted. Speeding across the empty street in a street racer the girl and boy were having the time of their life.

"Haha. Watch this babe" the boy said before doing a drift. The girl said nothing, but screamed wildly, enjoying the ride. The two were screaming wildly in enjoyment. The boy's time was interrupted when the girl's screaming change tones towards terror "What the heck. To much for you babe?" The girl pointed towards the window, prompting the boy to turn.

Outside was a angel-like monster running along side of them. "Speed, speed, SPEED!" the monster said. The boy tried to get his car away, but the creature kept up. Before the teens could try something else, the creature clawed the cars tires, causing the car to run into a wall and explode.

The next day the police were all over the scene. The cops had decided that it was just a few out of control. One person, however, knew better. That being Shinji Ikari, who was hiding in the crowd "So it really has started."

Misato was sitting at her desk, trying to digest what she saw "_Shinji. What have you gotten yourself into?" _Misato's train of thought was interrupted by Kenji "Hey how did you far about the murders?" "Oh the case ran cold I'm afraid" Misato couldn't tell him what really happened of course. Misato herself couldn't believe it.

Just before Kenji left, Misato stopped him "Kenji, could you by chance get files on any military weapons projects?" Kenji looked at Misato, eyebrow arched "Depends on what your looking for." "Something along the lines of a battle suit of some kind". Kenji had a look of shock on his face, thinking Misato couldn't be serious "Well if such a thing did exist, it would defiantly be classified, possibly even black ops."

Misato realized such a thing would be hard to get, but she needed the information "I know. Just see what you can get me". Kenji wanted to protest, but figured it would be pointless. He just left Misato alone with her thoughts "_I need to know whats going on."_

The sounds of night were pierced by the sounds of revving engines. It was a couple of kids about to street race. The two racers were revving up and sizing each other up. Just then, the signal to start was rang. The two cars blazed at high speed, neither driver realizing that they were being watched.

The two cars were neck and neck. Both drivers refused to give in. Just then they saw it, a fast moving monster in between them "Speed, Speed, SPEED!" Both drivers were going to fast for their screams to be herd as the monster's claws tore into the tries of their cars. Both vehicles spun around, before crashing into each other in a fiery explosion.

The next day, Misato was walking near the park, simply waiting for Kenji to give her anything. She was near a row of benches, when she spotted Shinji sitting at the end eating a cup of ice cream. There was a motorcycle parked next to him, which she would figure was his. Strange, she never took him as a motorcycle person. The bike was purple and the front resembled Unit 1's head piece.

Misato decided to approach Shinji, who looked up from his cup of ice cream "Is there something I can do for you, Misato?" Misato didn't appreciate such a casual approach "Something you can do?! After what happened yesterday, that's all you can say!? Speaking of which, what the hell happened yesterday?"

Shinji casual put down his cup, rose up from the bench and said "It doesn't concern you." Misato was now fuming. She was about to say something when the tension was broken by the sound of police sirens. On a distant road, a police car was chasing another vehicle. However, it wasn't the cars that had Shinji's attention, but rather the white object that was tailing behind them.

Shinji brushed past Misato, jumped on to his bike and sped off before Misato could stop him. All she could do was watch and hope "Please Shinji, what ever this is, be careful."

Shinji was close behind the monster when he picked up his strange buckle:

_**Henshin**_

_**Soul Charge**_

Shinji was now in his Eva like armor, still tailing the monster. The creature was almost on top on the police car, his claws bearing, when Shinji hit the beast, knocking it down. The two cars were now out of site. Shinji turned around and faced the creature, who then charged at Shinji. Shinji then turned in kind, speeding up to match the creature. He then quickly turned as the monster passed and hit him again.

Shinji then got off the motorcycle and faced the monster. The monster got up and prepare to charge as Shinji pressed his foot to the ground and a red cross appeared and was absorbed into his foot. The monster charged and was about to strike when Shinji jumped at it. The creature stopped to turn around, but was to late as Shinji buried his foot into the beast. It went down and screamed in pain "SPEEEEEEEEED!" The monster then exploded.

Shinji simply looked at the remains before getting on his bike and speeding off. Misato got there to late to ask anymore questions. She looked around for any clues, when she saw next to the remains of the monster, a wallet. She picked it up and left, hoping that it would give her some answers.


End file.
